theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto
Naruto is a very popular ongoing manga and anime series. Its was created by Masashi Kishimoto. The plot is set in a fictional world where shinobi(ninja) are the ultimate power and centers on the character of Naruto Uzumaki, an adolescent gennin shinobi of Konohagakure, one of the five great shinobi villages, who dreams of being Hokage, the leader and protector of Konohagakure and supreme commander of the shinobi military, one day. Main Characters Protagonists *Naruto Uzumaki - The main protagonist of the series who desires to become Hokage of Konohagakure and make the world a better place for all things in existence. He is a member of Team Seven and the jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tails. *Sakura Haruno - A very close friend of Naruto's, who is very kind-hearted and has a deep love of her friends and teammates, even Sasuke Uchiha, who betrayed them. She is a member of Team Seven. *Kakashi Hatake - The original leader of Team Seven that once included Sasuke Uchiha and a very close friend of his, now former, students and many shinobi of Konohagakure. Since the start of part 2 of the series, he and his students have been equals as team, instead of him being their leader. * Sasuke Uchiha - One of the sole-surviving members of his clan, the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure, who was once a member of Team Seven, but defected from Konohagakure and became the apprentice of Orochimaru, a major antagonist of the series, in order to gain the power to kill his brother and acheive revenge for the latter's slaughter of their clan. After learning the truth behind this happening, Sasuke swore to destroy Konohagakure for revenge, effectively becoming a major antagonist of the series. However, he has since decided to fight for the village, becoming a powerful ally to Konohagakure, making him a deuteragonist. Antagonists *Madara Uchiha - The foremost antagonist of the series, who was born into the Uchiha clan before the era of shinobi villages and became the leader of the Uchiha clan. He founded the village of Konohagakure with his rival, Hashirama Senju, of the the Senju clan, but left the village after not being able to outdo Hashirama. He was defeated and believed dead, but faded into obscurity and plotted to take over the world. Leaving his apprentice to do his will, he commited suicide, but was revived and continued his plan for world domination during the Fourth Shinobi World War. *Obito Uchiha - The apprentice of Madara Uchiha who sometimes goes by the name Tobi. He was Kakashi Hatake's teammate in the past, but became corrupt after meeting Madara, who saved him from near-death, becoming his apprentice and learning to use several forbidden techniques amoung other things. He is the cause of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the reluctant partner of Kabuto Yakushi. *Orochimaru - A major antagonist of the series and the primary antagonist for most of part 1, who attempted to destroy Konohagakure and became Sasuke's master. Despite having been an antagonist, Orochimaru seems to have since become an ally of Konohagakure, having decided to side with Sasuke Uchiha, though he is still questionable. *Kabuto Yakushi - A major antagonist of the series and Orochimaru's right-hand man, who served him loyally for many years and integrated his DNA into himself after the latter was supposedly killed. He mastered Orochimaru's powers and became the partner of Obito Uchiha after forcing him to team up with him, wanting Sasuke Uchiha in return for his aid. Supporting Characters Protagonists *Gaara - A major supporting protagonist of the series and the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, one of the five great shinobi villages. He was the jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One-Tail, until the start of part 2 of the series. *Kankuro - A major supporting protagonist of the series and a shinobi of Sunagakure, who is a jonin of the village, and a master puppeteer. *Temari - A major supporting protagonist of the series and a kunoichi of Sunagakure, who is a jonin of the village, and a wind manipulator. *Might Guy - A major supporting protagonist of the series and one of the most powerful shinobi of Konohagakure, who is the leader of Team Guy and the rival of Kakashi Hatake. He is a jonin of Konohagakure and the most powerful taijutsu(physical combat) master in the series. *Jiraiya - A major supporting protagonist of the series, who was one of the legendary Sannin, along with Orochimaru and Tsunade, and who was Naruto's godfather and master before his death. *Tsunade - A major supporting protagonist of the series, who is one of the legendary Sannin, along with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, and who became the Fifth Hokage after the death of her former teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. *Itachi Uchiha - The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha, who wiped out his clan, except Sasuke, to protect his village and protected Sasuke from danger, even after he had left the village. Antagonists *Deidara - A member of Akatsuki, a criminal organization of S-rank missing-nin, who is a missing-nin from Iwagakure and the former student of the Third Tsuchikage. He was the partner of Sasori until the latter's death, and then the partner of Obito Uchiha until his own. *Sasori - A member of Akatsuki who was the partner of Deidara before he died and an S-rank missing-nin from Sunagakure. *Nagato - The recognized leader of Akatsuki, who secretly was commanded by Obito Uchiha and who trained under Jiraiya as a child. He was a holder of the Rinnegan, the most powerful dojutsu, which he received from Madara Uchiha. He was the partner of Konan. *Kisame Hoshigaki - The partner of Itachi Uchiha in the Akatsuki, who was an S-rank mssing-nin from Kirigakure and one of the few Akatsuki who got along with their partners well. *Konan - The partner of Nagato in Akatsuki and an S-rank ninja, who grew up with Yahiko, another childhood friend, and Nagato and trained under Jiriaya. Villages Main Villiages *Konohagakure *Sunagakure *Kirigakure *Iwagakure *Kumogakure Minor Villages *Amegakure *Yugakure *Takigakure *Kusagakure Kage and village leaders Each of the five main shinobi villages has a shinobi called a Kage as its leader. They are as following- *Hokage of Konohagakure *Kazekage of Sunagakure *Mizukage of Kirigakure *Tsuchikage of Iwagakure *Raikage of Kumogakure Current Incumbents *Tsunade(Fifth Hokage) *Gaara(Fifth Kazekage) *Mei Terumi(Fifth Mizukage) *Onoki(Third Tsuchikage) *A(Fourth Raikage) Each smaller shinobi village also has a village leader, though they are mostly deceased or presently unled The known leaders are- *Shibuki, leader of Takigakure, as revealed in the anime. *1. Hanzo, former leader of Amegakure, slain by Nagato *2. Nagato, former leader of Amegakure after killing Hanzo, who died after reforming and reviving all he killed in Konohagakure from overexerting his chakra. *3. Konan, former leader of Amegakure after the death of Nagato, who was slain by Obito Uchiha for betraying Akatsuki. Who now leads Amegakure, if anyone, is currently unknown. Yugakure's leader is not known, although the village may be presently unled, since Hidan, a member of Akatsuki, who was from the village, was said to have slaughtered all his neighbors, which may have included the leader. Kusagakure also has no known leader. Category:Manga series Category:Anime series